A problem exists with regard to hanging objects. In particular, by way of example only and not by limitation, hanging decorations from ceilings is an activity fraught with hidden danger and difficulties. Ladders are unstable and decorations often need to be adjusted after first placement which requires additional use of ladders and extra time, energy and money.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an easy to use hanger system for hanging objects, such as decorations for example only, including a means for placing and replacing the hanger system that does not require the use of ladders, among other things.
It therefore is an object of this invention to provide a hanger system for hanging objects that is inexpensive to create, that is easy to use, that is simple to locate and that facilitates replacement and repositioning of previously placed objects.